The Suitcases
by star.crossed.heart.beat
Summary: When Newt Scamander boards the ship returning to Britain, he meets a girl who loves magical creatures as much as he does. (Newt x Mag!Fluttershy)
1. Crups and Introductions (in that order)

Hi! This fic begins just as Newt says goodbye to Tina and gets on the ship to head back to Britain. The first chapter is in Newt's P.O.V. (third person), although the next one will be in Fluttershy's. Fluttershy is slightly altered to be a bit more human, but she is NOT EG Fluttershy. Please let me know if she's to OOC. Also, just to get this settled, I ship both Newt and Tina as well as Fluttershy and Discord from the bottom of my shippy little fangirl heart, but this idea originally came to me before I shipped the former pair, and people have seemed to like the idea, so I thought, "What the heck, I'll do it."

Hope you enjoy! Review if you feel so inclined. Flame away. It's your conscience, not mine. I'll just take down your review and not even mention it. -s.c.h.b

* * *

As Newt stepped onto the ferry, he let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He handed his ticket to the man collecting them, and settled in amongst the bustling crowd in the main hall of the ship. Having nowhere in particular to go, and nothing in particular to think about, his mind drifted to Tina. He could hardly wait to finish his book and publish it, then bring it back to her. Tina was his biggest fan, and a book seemed so mundane in repayment for all she had done, it neared inadequate.

Newt was startled out of his reverie when a small form bumped—rather unceremoniously—into him, emitting a small squeak. After a split second, Newt realized the "thing" that had run into him was in fact petite young woman, who Newt assumed was about his age. The trunk she had been holding thudded to the floor of the ferry, and proceeded to pop open. Out of the case came a very sleek Jack Russell Terrier, and after it, four bumbling pups attempting to follow. The oddity of the forked tails on the pups was not lost on Newt, and immediately he knew they were Crups, the loyal dogs of the wizarding world. Newt's magical creature-oriented mind flipped into a higher gear for a few moments as he deciphered just what it was he had seen.

 _They are most definitely Crups_ , he thought. _Muggle_ _dogs would not have the forked tail, and even if it was a genetic abnormality, it wouldn't spread so consistently to all of the offspring without the mother having it. At least, it would be astronomically improbable._ This string of logic quickly stemmed off into something even bigger. _So, that means these pups are under_ _six to_ _eight weeks old, as that's when they are required to be_ _painlessly removed with a severing charm_ _._ (A/N: Newt may not give a second thought about smuggling illegal creatures into America, but we can all sleep easier knowing he takes Crup-tail severing laws very seriously. Honestly, Newt.) The next realization (which, if not for his rather unusual priorities, would have been his immediate thought) hit him rather violently: _This girl who just bumped into me is a witch._ And by the looks of it, she was just as intrigued with magical creatures as he was.

The girl's large cyan eyes (A/N: Don't waste your data looking it up. It's a shade of blue, people.) widened with panic. _Of cours_ _e_ , Newt realized, s _he thinks I'_ _m_ _a muggle_. _Oh dear, the Ministry would have her neck if they found out any muggles had seen the non-severed Crups._ To affirm his identity as a magical folk, he discreetly pulled his wand from his pocket just long enough to ensure she could see it before quickly pushing it back in. She relaxed instantaneously at this new development. All was well, except for the fact that while he had been marveling at this new acquaintance's identity, the mother Crup had slipped away. Newt knew from experience that without proper handling, crups could prove quite vicious to muggles. _The Ministry would_ really _have her neck then._

"Now, let's get that Crup before she wreaks havoc on this ferry," Newt said to her, fully prepared to run like a madman through the ferry until the elusive Crup was found.

"Thank you, sir," she said timorously, "but I can take care of Missy myself." Newt decides that, despite her soft-spoken manner, this woman was certainly able to take care of herself. Her Crup—Missy—had only wandered about ten feet away, so the witch stalked up to the magical beast, leaned down, near-pink strawberry blonde hair falling into her eyes, and picked up the dog-like creature, carrying her back to her pups.

Her soft, musical voice playfully scolds the beast. "You have babies to take care of, Missy. Mothers can't run off do their own thing."

Newt was touched by her affection for this beast, which mirrored his own attitude towards magical creatures. Setting his own belongings on the ground, he picked up her case of young Crups and carried it to her, where she carefully deposited Missy, whose pups snuggled close to her. With as wistful smile, the young woman―Fluttershy―closed the lid on her case and picked it up

"I take it you have a liking for magical creatures," Newt commented, deeming that a safe way to strike up a conversation.

She flushes. "Yes, I do." At first he is taken aback by the color invading her face. _Was it something I said?_ But then, stopping to take her timid-seeming personality into consideration, he decided it was far more likely to simply be something that happened when someone attempted to start a conversation with her. Hoping to do something about her not knowing him, Newt introduced himself.

"I'm Newt, by the way. Newt Scamander."

Staring at her shoes, the young woman said quietly, "I'm Fluttery Whisp. And sorry for running into you in the first place."

"Oh, it's no problem. Besides, it was an honor to meet another wizard who loves magical creatures as much as I do," Newt responded hopefully.

Daring to look up ever so slightly, Newt could just barely see her eyes widen in delight. "Wow, I—well, most people think I spend too much time with them. And New York isn't exactly the best place to harbor magical creatures, either."

"You're right, it really isn't." Newt smiled at the irony of it; the two of them both leaving New York with a trunk full of magical beasts.

 _Although I think mine is the only bigger-on-the-inside one. Fluttershy's just look_ _s_ _like it ha_ _s had_ _a cushioning charm cast on the inside._ Suddenly, Newt is curious as to what other charms had been cast on the trunk to make it comfortable for those Crups.

"What charms have been cast on that trunk, Fluttershy?" he asked. "I mean, Missy and her litter seem quite comfortable."

Fluttershy paused for a moment. "Well, it's a bit of a long story," she replied thoughtfully, "but I guess we have time, considering the length of this ferry ride, so let's sit on that bench over there and I'll tell you the whole thing." In that moment, her confidence faltered. "That-that is if you want to," she said as an afterthought, staring at her shoes again.

"Of course I do," Newt said with a small smile. He picked up his trunk and journal, then followed Fluttershy to the nearest bench. The two sat down and placed their respective cases on the floor beside them.

Newt would be the first to admit that the hard seat of the bench combined with the oscillation of the ship did not make for the most pleasant ride, but learning more about this newly-found kindred spirit of his made the less-than-desirable seating arrangement wholly worthwhile.

As Fluttershy began speaking Newt gave her his utmost attention. "My family is actually from New York, but I'm a—my parents are both no-majs. I went to Ilvermorny to learn magic, and while I was there was sorted into Pukwudgie. Since the Magical Congress is so big on keeping the magical and non-magical population separated, I stayed with a friend's family over breaks. Are you familiar with the Ilvermorny houses?" After this, she began to lose confidence in what she was saying. "I mean, well, I assumed you weren't because you're British. Is-is your accent British? I just sort of assumed..." She flushed and turned away, embarrassed.

Unsure of exactly what to do, Newt was quiet for a moment before saying anything to her. He was very interested in her story, but didn't really want a hysterical female on his hands.

"I, um, actually don't know much about Ilvermorny," he said honestly (if not a bit awkwardly). "I went to Hogwarts, myself."

Fluttershy glanced at Newt a bit hesitantly, and began talking again. "Pukwudgie is the house that favors healers," Fluttershy explained. "The Ilvermorny and Hogwarts houses don't align exactly, but I would say it's closest to Hufflepuff."

Newt's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Really? I was a Hufflepuff." Cracking a smile, he continues. "Warmest scarf I've ever owned. You know, because all the students in a Hogwarts house get matching scarves." Newt feels a bit as if he has ruined the punch line of his own joke, but quickly realizes that Fluttershy still finds it funny. He can't help but notice that her eyes appear brighter when she smiles.

"Unfortunately, Native Americans were a bit more into ornamental headdresses than matching scarves," she said, carrying on with the joke.

Newt's smile broadened once again. Although he didn't actually know that Ilvermorny was built on Native American traditions, it wasn't a terribly difficult conclusion to come to, as it was in _America_ , after all.

Fluttershy refocused before continuing with her story. G _etting serious also brings out her eyes_ , I note. _They kind of match my coat._ Newt is honestly a bit alarmed by the thoughts spewing from his own mind. _Now where on earth did that come from?_

"The friend I stayed with—Twilight―was a Horned Serpent." At Newt's (apparently futile) attempt to mask my inquisitive expression as to what Horned Serpent was the house of, Fluttershy added the afterthought: "That's the house of the scholarly."

I nod in acknowledgment of this new information, and she continues. "Twilight was really good at magic. She had a special tutor who taught her all kinds of advanced magic. Well, anyway, I had this old no-maj trunk I had gotten from my parents," she said, gesturing towards her case, "and Twilight, knowing that I needed a good way to carry around creatures, decided to fancy it up for her end-of-term magic project. She made sure the little guys inside it were warm, comfortable, and could breathe. It even has a nifty spell so that no matter much it gets tossed around, the creatures inside will never feel a thing. And those are just the ones she told me about." Fluttershy finishes her enthusiastic speech with a small giggle, a sound I could get used to hearing.

"That was all very kind of Twilight," Newt said approvingly.

"Yes it was. Did you know she's part of the Magical Congress now?"

Newt gave a surprised _huh_. "I had run-in with them once. It was quite interesting. Remind me to tell you about it sometime."

Fluttershy smiled. "That would be great."

 _Eyes like the sea._

"Well," Newt said, rising to his feet and collecting his things, (the first and only way he could think to disguise his embarrassment), "It's getting a bit late, so I think I'm going to retire to my cabin for the night. How about we have breakfast together in the morning and I tell you that story about the Magical Congress?"

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Scamander."

Newt grinned. No amount of embarrassment could ever keep him from not smiling at Fluttershy's formality. "Please, call me Newt."

"Well then, _Newt_ ," Fluttershy said with an easy smile, testing out how his name felt on her tongue, "I would enjoy that very much."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! If you find any tense discrepancies or anything else of that nature, drop me a review or a PM. Thanks!

Remember to review and all that stuff you get tired of hearing from every single FanFiction author on every single chapter of every single story. -s.c.h.b


	2. Alexander and the Breakfast Buffet

Hello, all! Not too much to say, since I went straight from editing chapter one to editing this chapter. For anyone who read it in its earlier draft (shudders) I hope that this is a big improvement. If you never suffered those horrors, consider yourself lucky. -s.c.h.b

* * *

Fluttershy awoke early to the sound of yipping Crups. Apparently having slept their full, Missy and her litter were ready to eat. She filled each one of their bowls with a special food mixture she designed herself for optimal health. Her mind drifts to the previous night, when she was talking with Newt. _I_ _fel_ _t like_ _he understood me in a way no one really has before. Not even my friends from Ilvermorny. They all cared about me deeply, and I them, but we all had our quirks, and caring for magical beasts_ _was_ _min_ _e_ , Fluttershy thought.

Letting out a wistful sigh, she headed to the dresser in the small room she would sleep in for the remainder of the journey. From the chest of drawers she pulled a lime green dress and a bracelet. The latter was given to her by Twilight when they last saw each other. The bracelet was relatively simple, pale pink butterflies hanging from its delicate silver chain.

 _When she first gave it to me,_ Fluttershy reminisced, _I wondered why she had chosen butterflies._ _But Twilight told me,_ _"They're the most magical non-magical creatures in the whole world,"_ _and that they reminded her of me in a way._ _I have to agree, they_ _are_ _magical, just not in the regular sense._

After changing from her nightgown into the calf-length dress, donned her bracelet, and put on her shoes, Fluttershy glanced into the mirror. Her hair was an utter mess.

"Oh dear, Missy. Imagine if I would've met Newt with my hair in this state!" Despite the good-natured chuckle accompanying this statement, she had to admit in her heart of hearts that she would have been mortified had he seen her.

After running a brush through her hair a few times and checking to make sure Missy and her pups were content, she stepped into the corridor outside her room, preparing herself to meet Newt.

In other words, Fluttershy had literally no clue which direction the dining hall was. She was nearly in a state of utter panic when she spotted a man walking down the hallway in her direction. Exerting the power of every assertive fiber in her being, she speak out to him as he came nearer. "Sir," she begin, he paused, and she took that as a cue to continue. "Could you direct me towards the general location of the dining hall? I'm afraid I can't remember where it is." _I am positive my face looks more like a tomato than anything, at this point_ , Fluttershy thought ruefully.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately, it depends how you look at it) the man responded to her request. Fluttershy can't help but notice that he is rather good-looking. "I'm going there myself, so why don't we go together?" he responded smoothly. _Oh, dear. What have I gotten myself into now?_ Without waiting for an answer, the man flashed Fluttershy an easy smile and held out his arm for her to take. Flustered, she hesitated to accept the gesture, which he must have found amusing, as he chuckled. "I won't bite," he said, a hint of laughter still in his voice. With a slightly apprehensive smile, Fluttershy took his arm, and the pair began to make their way to the dining hall.

As they walked, the man introduced himself as Alexander Oswald. The fact that Fluttershy could feel his muscled bicep through his shirt did not help her composure in the slightest. _Hold yourself together! He's just a... really good-looking guy?_ Fluttershy did not find that reassuring at all. She spluttered through an introduction of her own. "I-I'm Fluttershy, sir. Fluttershy Whisp." She could feel her face heating up even more—if that was even possible. The two conversed a bit about the weather and such, with the majority of the talking being done by Mr. Oswald, and more than enough blushing for the both of them was being done by Fluttershy. As they walked, Fluttershy's mind began to blur a bit, and she came to a rather sickening conclusion. _I am completely and utterly falling for this outgoing Alexander Oswald._

After what felt like an eternity to Fluttershy, the pair finally reached the mess hall. "Would you like to eat breakfast with me, Ms. Whisp?" Alexander asks. Fluttershy nearly accepted his request, when she glance around the room and noticed Newt staring expressionlessly at the pair standing at the mess hall entrance. Suddenly feeling out of place holding on to Mr. Oswald as if for dear life, Fluttershy carefully extricated her arm from Alexander's, trying to make as little contact with his toned arm as wizardly possible. Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder why the sight of Newt caused Alexander's enchantment on her to break, if temporarily. (A/N: "Enchantment"? That even makes _me_ cringe. I'm sorry.) Newt continued to stare at them. Fluttershy wondered if Newt was like her: preferring to observe and ponder rather than say whatever comes into your mind. But why on earth did she all of a sudden wish her and Alexander had never met as she was being scrutinized by Newt's unyielding gaze?

Suddenly, Fluttershy noticed that Mr. Oswald had asked her a question, and had yet to give him a suitable response. Scratch that, she hadn't given him a response at all. She pulled herself together and answered him. "I apologize, Mr. Oswald, but I have previous arrangements for breakfast. We could meet another time, perhaps?" _Clean save, Whisp_ , Fluttershy thought, a touch smug.

He smiled a huge, outgoing smile. "Why, of course. Meeting again would be lovely. And please, call me Alexander."

Fluttershy knew the proper response would be to tell him he could call her by her first name as well, but couldn't bring herself to speak. All she could think about was Newt's gaze boring into her. For all she know, he could have looked away by this point, but it still felt as if he could hear every word between her and Alexander, even from across the room. Fluttershy turned to walk towards Newt, hoping to relinquish the stare she wasn't even sure was still there, when Alexander grabbed her arm. She let out a gasp. Turning around to face him, she pleaded mentally for him to just go his way. Oh, yes, she was falling for him, but this was a sticky situation indeed, and her fight-or-flight reflex chooses flight more often than not.

"Before you go," he began, "I just wanted to say that, um, you have beautiful eyes," he said, all of his prior confidence seemingly melted away. Fluttershy mumbled a quick "thank you" before dashing away, eyes glued to the floor.

When she finally reached Newt, he seemed to have collected himself, and was already asking about Missy and her litter, despite Fluttershy having barely sat down.

"How are 'Missy and Company' doing this morning?" he asked in his enigmatic British accent.

"They're doing quite well," Fluttershy said, shaking off all her former self-consciousness. _This_ _is_ _Newt, after all. He underst_ _ands_ _me._ Suddenly, she was famished. "Just a moment, Mr. —" Remembering their parting words, she corrected herself. "I mean, Newt, I think I'm going to grab some breakfast. Then I plan to hear a few of your stories, yes?"

Newt gave her a smile that she could find no way to describe other than being very _Newt_ -ish. "Go get yourself some breakfast. It's all delicious, by the way," he commented, and gestured to his partially empty plate.

Fluttershy approached the buffet at a brisk walk, not too fast, eager to eat, but not to end up tripping or something equally embarrassing. She picked up a plate from the stack at the near end of the buffet, along with a napkin and silverware. With so many delicious-looking items to choose from, she barely restrict herself from piling her plate a mile high. At long last, she finally make up her mind and selected a bagel with cream cheese and strawberries, some potatoes seasoned with pepper, and a fruit cocktail. She walked more slowly back to the table Newt is occupying, and he stands to pull out my chair for me. I find that very sweet of him, as I could have easily set my plate on the table and pulled out the chair myself.

"Now," Fluttershy began, "before anything else, I want to hear about your run-in with the Magical Congress. I'm quite hoping it's exciting."

Newt glances at her from the corner of his eye, accompanied by a slightly sly smile. "I hope you find it exciting, too. Although, I'm quite sure you've already heard it, as it's been all over the papers lately."

Suddenly, Fluttershy's eyes widened in recognition. "Hang on a minute. _You're the British wizard who saved New York from Grindelwald?_ "

He gave Fluttershy a sheepish smile before responding. "Yep. That would be me."

Without notice, her relaxed attitude towards Newt rushes away like a wave that has just broken against the beach. _He's practically famous!_ She thought anxiously.

Newt noticed her sudden discomfort, and he appeared momentarily alarmed. "No, no, it's not like that!" he exclaims, "Don't feel like you have to act differently. You're great just the way you are!" Embarrassed at his outburst, he sunk back into his chair.

Still feeling quite timid, Fluttershy made an effort to comfort him. "Oh, it's okay Newt. I'm sure your version of the story will be much more interesting. After all, the papers completely left out your great personality." She gave him a small smile.

Newt smiled at her, recovered, and then responded. "Alright, I'll tell you the story of my run-in with the Magical Congress. You finish your breakfast, and I'll show you something else the papers left out.

* * *

I really don't like that Alexander guy. It doesn't really matter if you like him, because I'm the author, and I get to do whatever the heck I want to with this story. Mwah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah. I hope Fluttershy didn't get to OOC. And I'm really hoping I didn't miss some ginormous bit of canon that would completely blow this whole story into oblivion. Luckily, though, I have my copy of the Fantastic Beasts screenplay and the original Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them sitting right next to me to double-check my story against.

And concerning a new chapter, I have an old rough draft for chapter three on my mom's computer, so I'll be getting that out and working on it. It will hopefully be up soon!

Review and all that stuff. -s.c.h.b


	3. Newt's Story

Hello, fellow humans. . , here, bringing you… THE BRAND NEW CHAPTER OF THE SUITCASES! I'm sure you all have been looking forward to it for quite a while, so I hope it's as good as you imagined! Warning: if you hate love triangles, get out while you still can. It's going to get messy in here within the next few chapters.

Also warning: this chapter has major FBaWtFT spoilers. Like, it basically retells the entire movie. If you haven't watched the movie/read the screenplay, I recommend you do that first.

* * *

Newt gazed at Fluttershy as she quickly finished her breakfast. He couldn't wait to show her his trunk. He couldn't help but wonder what those aqua eyes would do when she saw all of the magical creatures therein, just waiting to be cared for. He tried in vain to push the thought of her eyes from his mind. _It's funny how such a small feature can be so distracting._

Suddenly, Newt understood what all the feelings inside him meant. The way it felt like there were Billywigs flying around in his stomach when he first met her. The way he wished it was him standing arm-in-arm with Fluttershy instead of that other man he had seen in the mess hall. He let the realization settle around him, almost comfortingly: _I have fallen for Fluttershy Whisp._ They barely knew each other, but still, he could feel it, beating inside of him. He knew it couldn't be possible, yet it was. He had completely fallen in love with her huge sea eyes and pink-tinged hair and calm spirit.

 _It's funny, the inevitability of it. After Leta, I swore I would never love again. But I guess my heart had other plans_ , Newt thought with an internal chuckle. _Fluttershy understands me so well. No one has really ever felt the same way towards magical creatures._ But then he was struck with a more alarming thought. _But there is no way I could ever deserve her. And I saw with my own eyes how she feels for that man I saw her with earlier._

But as much as Newt wanted to sit at the breakfast table all day and puzzle out his feelings, he had promised Fluttershy a good story, and he planned to deliver.

Fluttershy munched happily on her breakfast as Newt told his story about his adventures in America so far. "So, I came to New York to buy an Appaloosa Puffskien for a birthday present," Newt began. His heart skipped a beat at how the words "Appaloosa Puffskien" drew Fluttershy's attention, and how her eyes sparkled in the way he could never get enough of. Despite feeling as if he could stare into her eyes forever, he forced himself to continue with the story, his sole motivation the thought of how many more times in the story her eyes would light up. _I want the creature suitcase to be a surprise, so navigating around that particular detail might be a bit trickier than I anticipated_ , he thought.

Pulling himself back together, Newt continued. "Appaloosa Puffskien, right. So, I had brought a few creatures with me to New York, (A/N: a FEW, eh? Oh, Newt, if the Slytherins could see you now, they'd be crying tears of pride.) and, ah, some of them managed to get loose when I accidentally swapped cases with an aspiring Muggle baker."

"Muggle?" Fluttershy interjected politely.

"Oh! Right," Newt said, a bit flustered. "You Americans call them No-Majs."

"Ah." Fluttershy nodded her head in understanding. "Muggles."

"So, when our cases got swapped, he ended up with an Occamy egg, and I had a bunch of fancy pastries. If I had been thinking ahead, I would have eaten a few," Newt said seriously, raising his eyebrows a bit. Fluttershy giggled, and Newt cracked a smile. "Then, my Niffler wreaked havoc on a Muggle bank, so I had to magic our the Muggle and I out of there. His name's Jacob, by the way, remember that, he's quite important later. I should have Obliviated him, but when I was about to, he took my case, (of course he thought it was his,) smacked me with it, and ran," Newt finished with mock annoyance.

Fluttershy smiled slightly.

"Then, I met up with this ex-Auror Tina, (although I didn't know about the prefix at the time) who took me by the arm and marched me to the MACUSA headquarters for a "Section 3A," whatever that is. I assumed it had something to do with the Statute of Secrecy, though. They're quite serious about that on your side of the pond."

Fluttershy nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, they really are. It's a waste of energy, if you ask me; trying to hush up every little wizarding thing."

Newt nodded as well. "I must agree with you there. Tina marched me right into the Major Investigations Department, which of course the Congress wasn't too happy about. They laughed her right out of there, and I of course felt bad for her, but I was glad not to be locked up.

"Then, this Abernathy guy came to hear out her story, and when he asked to see the Niffler, we all found out I had Jacob's suitcase. He laughed out Tina as well, so we set off to hunt down Jacob and get our cases sorted out. When we finally found him, part of his apartment building had been destroyed, and he had been bitten by a Murtlap. Murtlap bites aren't anything to get in a twist about, but he had pretty severe reactions to it. I'm pretty sure it's that he's a Muggle. ("The poor soul!" Fluttershy murmured at this.) We caught the Murtlap, but Tina wouldn't let me Obliviate Jacob, said we needed him "to be a witness." She was still bent on getting me in trouble with the Congress at this point.

"After that, Tina took Jacob and I to her and her sister's place. Queenie's her sister's name. We had dinner there, and then went to bed. Sort of." Newt tried to convince himself that Jacob and Queenie's instant infatuation with each other wasn't important, therefore justifying him leaving it out. It was a losing battle. Newt paused, trying to figure out how to explain the next part of the story while still omitting his bigger-on-the-inside case. (A/N: Doctor WHO? I'm sorry. Never mind. But that one gets me every time.)

Fluttershy was on the edge of her seat in suspense. "This is _so_ much better than it was in the _Ghost_!" she exclaimed. Newt loved how excited she was about his story.

"I showed Jacob all my creatures, and I must admit he took a bit of a liking to them. After that, we had to stop the Niffler from raiding a jewelry store. Well, he sort of got away with it, but we stopped him. The Muggle police had quite a joy with all the animals that broke out of the zoo when the Erumpent―" Newt gulped, but it was too late. The mention of the giant creature had slipped out, and it wasn't lost on Fluttershy either. Her beautiful eyes squinted suspiciously.

"Tell me, Newt," she said, slightly accusingly, " _how_ did you fit an _Erumpent_ in that case of yours?" She cocked a pale eyebrow at him.

Newt smiled sheepishly. "Well, um, I was planning to show it to you after the story. I was hoping for it to be a surprise."

"Oh." Fluttershy's hard expression softened into a demure smile. "Well, that was very kind of you. And I can't wait to see it. But I think you should revise your story to fit in the truth."

"Alright. Well, my suitcase is like yours in a lot of ways, but instead of cushioning charms and such, it has a veritable magical creature zoo inside of it."

Newt wished he could watch Fluttershy's eyes widen in astonishment on loop for the rest of his life.

Fluttershy peered at him incredulously, attempting to cover her prior excitement. "Really, hmm?"

Newt grinned despite himself. "Really. And once I finish my story, I'm going to take you to see it. How would you like that?"

Fluttershy was so excited at the prospect she actually reached over and hugged Newt's neck, giving a small squeal of excitement. Newt's heart was beating so hard he could have sworn the entire world could hear it. Fluttershy leaned back into her own chair, and Newt thought back to the parts of his story that needed revision.

"So," Newt began again, "when I showed Jacob my creatures, we actually went into the case, which was in the bedroom. I took inventory of the ones that had gotten out in Jacob's apartment." At this point, Fluttershy had finished her breakfast, and was resting her chin on her hand, engrossed in Newt's story. "And one of the missing creatures was the Erumpent, so I asked Jacob where that sort of creature would go, and he told me Central Park. So off we went to Central Park, where the Erumpent had already smashed a good amount of the walls, which freed the zoo animals. You should have seen the police when a big old lion walked right up to them!"

Fluttershy laughed, her eyes lighting up. Newt gave an internal sigh of contentment. "So, we finally got the Erumpent back in the case, and by that time, Tina had taken the case and marched it right back up to MACUSA. Persistent little spitfire. There had been an Obscurus attack on a Muggle politician, and when the Congress found out about my little "escapees," they were oh-so-sure that it was a magical beast that had killed him. I've had experience with Obscurials in the past, see, so I new the signs immediately."

Fluttershy's lips parted in concern.

"They locked up Tina, Jacob, and I, and, ah, tried to execute Tina and myself."

Fluttershy's stunning eyes were wet as she looked up at Newt. "No..." she breathed.

Newt smiled weakly at her, and shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "But I'm okay now. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Fluttershy said, so quiet it could barely be heard.

Hating to see her sad, Newt continued on with the story. "Now, this next part is what you heard from the papers. The Obscurus, which happened to be a young boy, broke loose in the city, destroying buildings and such. Graves, from the Congress, followed the boy, Credence, into a Muggle subway, and Tina and I slipped in there when the Aurors were attempting to shield it off from the rest of the city. A bunch of Aurors came down, and started firing at the Obscurus, on President Picquery's orders. They killed him." Newt's voice was melancholy and bitter.

Fluttershy reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. She collected herself, and spoke. "Newt, I just want you to know that you are very, very caring. Anyone else would have egged on the Aurors, but you see the good in everyone. That's the true gift."

Newt gave a watery smile. "Thanks, Fluttershy."

"Now, finish that story. I want to know how it ends."

Newt smiled. "Alright. Well, I gave the Thunderbird, Frank, a vial of the diluted Swooping Evil venom, and he made it rain, and the venom got in the water, wiping all the Muggle's memories of the incident. And then―Newt gave a small sob―Madam Picquery make Jacob go out into the rain, and so, he doesn't remember anything. But I left him some Occamy eggshells to use as collateral for his bakery. And, yeah, that's about all. I'm working on writing a book on magical creatures, see, and when I'm done, I'm going to bring a copy back to Tina."

Fluttershy was dumbstruck. "Whoa. That was so amazing, I can hardly believe it's all true."

Newt smiled. "Well, it is. Glad you enjoyed it."

"Now," Fluttershy said, standing up, "let's go see that case of yours."

"Erm, don't we have to take our plates somewhere?" Newt asked awkwardly.

"No, silly," Fluttershy said with a chuckle, "they take care of that for us. Have you never eaten at a buffet before?"

"Well, actually, no I haven't."

Both laughing, to two headed for Newt's cabin.

* * *

There we go! I actually had to reread the screenplay to do this chapter, because I honestly kind of forgot what happened. But that's alright, I was planning to do it sometime this summer anyway. Yeah, well, I really don't have too much else to say. Hoping to have the next chapter up sometime this week or next. Click the little button and give me some feedback!


End file.
